


Idiot

by vat7k



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vat7k/pseuds/vat7k
Summary: "Are you crazy!?" Blue shouts in a frantic tone as he sits Red down on the closed toilet. He reaches into the cabinet, grabbing the first aid kit. He sighs as he looks at the man in front of him, covered in cuts and bruises.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 53





	Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read lawl

"Are you crazy!?" Blue shouts in a frantic tone as he sits Red down on the closed toilet. He reaches into the cabinet, grabbing the first aid kit. He sighs as he looks at the man in front of him, covered in cuts and bruises. 

Blue huffs as he pulls out a cotton pad, covering it in rubbing alcohol. Red bites back his words of how rubbing alcohol isn't actually good to use, opting to let Blue continue his angry scolding as he prepares to clean his wounds.

"This is gonna sting." Blue warns, "but you're obviously not worried about that, are you?" He grumbles out and Red rolls his eyes. "Childish." He thinks to himself.

"You can't- you just- AURHGG!" Blue angrily shouts, slamming the cotton pad down, hard, onto one of the cuts and Red flinches then glares at Blue.

Blue glares back and Red backs off, feeling guilty for making his husband worry. He sighs and lets Blue continue. 

Eventually he finished cleaning and proceeded to wrap most of his wounds in bandages or cover them with band-aids.

He sighs and looks towards Red's face, anger evident in his features. Before he can begin scolding him again, Red pulls his husband into a gentle kiss, his hands going to the back of Blue's neck, rubbing soothingly. He feels the stress drain from the other man's body. 

Red pulls away and hugs Blue. He doesn't have to say anything but Blue knows it's an apology. Blue smiles and nuzzles his head into the crook of Red's neck. "You're still a jackass for making me worry."

Red grins. "I know.


End file.
